


The Most Awkward and Unfortunate

by Monika111



Series: Space Time Continuum [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, depends how you look at it, im shit at smut, its more paraphrased, michael and ashton are in it for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika111/pseuds/Monika111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's happy, like really happy, and woah Calum has nice lips and how would they look wrapped around his dick</p><p>or, Luke's a dork and Calum thinks its cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Awkward and Unfortunate

This was a really Bad Situation. See this was a prime example of how Luke thought too much. Luke and Calum were pressed up against each other in the Comfortable Squeeze. Luke, being the Most Awkward and Unfortunate Person in the Word, had glanced at Calum’s lips and his brain immediately conjured up thoughts of how they would look wrapped around his dick. 

Now he was trying to think of dead puppies and car crashes to get rid of this Bad Situation before Calum noticed, but as the Most Awkward and Unfortunate Person in the World his dick was not about to go down.

Luke tried to keep his breathing even as he shifted away from Calum who was giving him a weird look and whether or not it was because he felt him against his leg or because Luke was fidgeting way to much, Luke wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that Calum probably gave, like, really good blowjobs and wait, shit, no, stop. 

And of course a few seconds later Calum’s lips turned into a small smile. “Ya got a problem there?”, Calum said and Luke just wanted to disappear. When he finally was jerked out of his plans to get away from the Horribly Uncomfortable Situation, he registered how Calum’s fingers where playing with the waist band of his boxers, and wow Luke definitely was not holding his breath right now. 

“Is this okay?” Calum asks, licking his lips as he pulls Luke’s boxers down. All Luke can manage in is a shaky nod. 

Calum grips the base of Luke’s dick firmly, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he stroked upwards enjoying the hiss Luke let out. And Luke’s the Most Awkward and Unfortunate Person in the World so of course four strokes later he’s coming into Calum’s fist, muffling a groan into the side of his neck.

Calum giggles slightly and goes to get himself off, taking his dick out but Luke bats his hands away. He lifts Calum’s shirt over his head and sucks purple bruises down his navel. He shimmies down the bed till he’s eye level with the tip of Calum’s dick. Somehow Calum managed to kick off his trakkies and boxers. Luke feels awkward wearing just a shirt so he quickly removes it. 

He’s in an awkward position, his knees on either side of Calum’s legs and his feet pushed up against the wall. He tentatively licks at the tip and Calum has to suppress a moan with his fist. And yea sure Calum didn’t give him a blowjob but like this is just as good. Luke picks up a steady rhythm and his jaw hurts but the way Calum looks with his mouth slightly open and his head tilted back is 100% worth it. 

“I-I’m gonna –oh- cum. Ya might wanna –wait- wait do that again- uh- pull off.” But Luke doesn’t pull off and Calum comes down his throat. Luke tries to swallow it all but he can’t and some starts to dribble out his mouth. He moves himself so he’s hovering over Calum. Calum uses his thumb to wipe and the substance on Luke’s chin and he blushes a deep shade of red and nuzzles his face into Calum’s neck. 

This is like a really Awesome Situation and Luke wants it to happen again and maybe he’ll never have to think of dead puppies and car crashes again. Except no, because what if Calum licks his lips in public, getting hard in skinny jeans is sooooo uncomfortable and-

Calum flicks Luke’s cheek, “Stop doing that over-thinking things face, its unattractive.” Luke pouts at this, how rude is it to call someone unattractive after they just gave you a blowjob, how unapprec- “You’re doing it again.” Calum says, a smile playing on his lips. “We should clean up.” Calum says, “Don’t wanna fall asleep covered in your cum. It got on my stomach.” Luke wrinkles his nose, he knows what it’s like to wake up in dried cum, definitely not because he’s had sex dreams about Calum definitely not.

“Shower?” Luke asks. 

Its dark on the tour bus and they do their best not to wake the other boys because they haven’t exactly mentioned the whole Totally Awesome Thing they had going on. They make it to the shower unnoticed, squeezing in together. 

Calum soaps up Luke’s hair, grinning at Luke. Luke couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him, his hands wandering over Calum’s torso. He licked into Calum’s mouth enjoying the taste of him and those watermelon lollipops he always seemed to have. 

The rest of the shower was spent just kissing, happy to be close to one another. They stayed in the shower until the water started to get cold. When they emerged, dripping wet, a weary eyed Michael was standing in between the bunks.

And as the Most Awkward and Unfortunate person in the world, Luke tripped on a pile of clothes, sending him flying into Calum. They landed on the floor in a heap, naked, wet, and staring doe eyed at Michael.

Michael looked down at them before muttering “It’s too late for this shit. Fuckin knew it though, fucking knew it.” stumbling back into his bunk. 

The sound of them falling must have woken Ashton, because his head poked through the curtain of his bunk, eyeing the cause of noise and Luke kind of wanted to disappear because neither him nor Calum were making a move to get off the floor. Their band member didn’t seem to really care much, closing the curtain without saying a word.

Calum and Luke worked on untangling themselves, slipping back into Luke’s bunk, fitting together with practiced ease. Calum’s head lay on Luke’s chest, his fingers tracing stars down Luke’s stomach. 

Luke liked to think about Calum. He liked to think about Calum’s lips and his eyes. He liked to think of his laugh and the face he made when he first opened his eyes in the morning. Luke liked to think about hoe much he was completely, totally, absolutely in love with Calum.

And as always, the Most Awkward and Unfortunate Person in the World had just said all those things out loud. Calum giggled, pressing sweet kisses on Luke’s jaw. “Yea, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at smut please forgive me. Maybe i would be better if i had a beta *hint hint* message me on tumblr if you're interested fckinghemmo


End file.
